Tu es dea I am a Goddess
by CattyFr
Summary: All the daughters except Serena have made their choice, and now it's her turn. But what does being a Goddess mean for her life and Stanton's.
1. Tu es dea, filia lunae

Summery:All the daughters except Serena have made their choice, and now it's her turn. But what does being a Goddess mean for her life and Stanton's.  
  
*I don't own anything you recognize from the books. I don't know if you can plagerize mythology. If you can I quess i don't own those elements either. If you can't then the three goddess are mine.(even Selene because I used my mental picture of her, and I could just as easly called her Diana).*  
  
*this is set after book 10 (which I haven't read yet but I know maggie dies.) I welcome all reviews. I spent about an hour and a half writing the whole thing, but I'm postin it in pieces. I have set Catty up as maggie's succesor and the other goddess chose to forget. I will post the rest soon.*  
  
Tu es dea  
  
Chapter 1: Tue es dea, filia lunae   
  
It was nearing midnight of the longest night, her birthday. Her sevntienth birthday. She was a daughter of the moon and had to decide if she would remainin the world and lose her goddess powers and memories of them, or go on and become something else, no one knew what. But she wasn't just a daughter of the moon, she was also a doughter of Hekate, so she had a third choice, she could become a godess of the dark.  
  
She knew what she was going to choose, had know for over a year. She couldn't leave the other daughters who had chosen to all stay. She was the last one. Vanessa, Jimena, and Tianna had all lost their powers, and Catty was Maggie's replacement.   
  
None of the other daughters had know about it, and Catty wouldn't take the role until all of this generation of daughters were past the transition, not till after tonight.  
  
Stanton and Collin would be waiting for her decision downstairs. Neither knew about her third choice, it hadden't felt right to tell anyone about it. They hoped she would come down the stairs again, but they weren't sure she would.  
  
She looked at her clock, finally it was midnight. She closed her eyes... 


	2. A starlit void

*I don't own anything you recognize from the books. I don't know if you can plagerize mythology. If you can I quess i don't own those elements either. If you can't then the three goddess are mine.(even Selene because I used my mental picture of her, and I could just as easly called her Diana).*  
  
*this is set after book 10 (which I haven't read yet but I know maggie dies.)I have set Catty up as maggie's succesor and the other goddess chose to forget. I will post the rest soon.*  
  
***Lucianna-I take French also, but "Tu es dea" is in this case latin(the daughters know anciet Latin and Greek, and french is hevally latin based), not French. I think even in latin (according to my mother who took latin) it says you are a goddess, but in the books it's used (I did look this up)as both "I am a goddess" and "you are a goddess", so it's ok.***   
  
...and when she opened them she was in a starlit void so beautifel it took her breath away. But she was not alone here. Three figures stood just a little ways off.   
  
One was a beautiful figure with hair the color of moonlight. The figure radiated power, but also a calm serenity that no force could shatter. A name difted across her mind as she studied the enbodiement of the moon...Selene.  
  
The second was an old woman wearing a black shall with three iron keys on a chain around her neck. At her feet were three black dogs. She knew who this was, she had met Hekate before.  
  
The third person was a weary looking woman with soft brown hair. She knew she was looking at Pandora.  
  
She wondered why these women were here, she was suposed to be makeing her choice. "We are here because you have to know more than the others did," Hekate said answering her thought.  
  
"My other daughters had merly to decide how to continue their lives, but you are the key, and the balance is in your hands."  
  
Pandora said, "you know what happens to the daughter that choose to forget, but those that choose to leave..."  
  
"...they do become gardian spirits."Selene took over, "For a while. With either choice the girl is eventually reborn as a daughter again."  
  
"But you are my daughter as well." Hekate added, "You are not the first, nor the last daughter to love a Fallower. But you are the key, and he is the Prince of the Night. Togeather you are the ballance."  
  
"I still don't understand why I'm being told all this," was all she could think to say.  
  
"Because if you you take the third choice, that is you choice FOREVER,"Hekate warned. "There will be no second chances, no new cycles, nothing. If you chose to be the Goddess of the Night you will indeed be a Goddess and bound by those rules, and there can be no going back...for either of you."   
  
"You mean Stanton is bound by my choice."  
  
"Yes dear."(Pandora)  
  
"What are the limitations?"  
  
"You will have the basic powers of the Atrox, just as we all do, for he was a God once, though he has long since fallen. You have many of those already, and Stanton has shown you the others."(Hekate)  
  
"You will eternally be as you are now, though you will be able to make changes," Selene said as she smiled at her dyed red hair, tiped in black.  
  
"You can live in the world, but other than to keep the balance you will never be in The fight again."(Pandora)  
  
"Are you saying I can never free or fight another fallower?"  
  
"Unless they ask you for help or protection, or the balance is at risk you and Stanton may not interfere."(Selene)  
  
"The Atrox must never be overthrown, just as he must never be allowed to dominate. The world can live with evil, without evil it can not survive. Without teh darkness there can be no light, and without the light there can be no darkness. It is the same with good and evil. The one defines the other, and to destroy one is to destroy both."(Hekate)  
  
"So what is you choice Serena?" the asked in unision. 


	3. AN Sorry for delays

The disk I had the story on has stopped working. My dad is trying to retrieve the info including the final piece of this. Hopefuly he can because if I have to rewrite it it won't come out right at all. Sorry it's taking so long. I'm trying. 


End file.
